The Snowman's New Groove
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". It will be on YouTube. Cast: * Human Kuzco-Olaf (Frozen) * Theme Song Guy-Puggsy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * 1st Guard-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Old Man-Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Man for Bride Choosing-Blu (Rio) * Brides-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * 2nd Guard-Nigel (Rio) * [[Pacha|''Pacha]]'-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)' * [[Muriel Bagge|Muriel Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife' * [[Eustace Bagge|Eustace Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer' * 'Yzma-Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Hey, I'm using Nightmare Moon as Yzma Lady Kluck Is Already Playing Yzma in Another Spoofs)' * 'Kronk-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)' * 'Peasant near Yzma-Buck (Home on the Range)' * 'Announcer for Pacha-Norbert (The Angry Beavers)' * [[Llama Kuzco|Llama Kuzco]]'-Spirit (Spirit:Stallion Of The Cimarron)' * 'Kronk's Shoulder Angel-Balto (Balto)' * 'Kronk's Shoulder Devil-Steele (Balto)' * [[Chicha|Chicha]]'-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' * 'Chaca-Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures)' * 'Tipo-Toothy (Happy Tree Friends)' * 'Misty the Llama-Rain (Spirit:Stallion Of The Cimarron)' * 'Bucky the Squirrel-Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) (I'm using him)' * 'Jaguars-Dogs (Bambi)' * 'Crocodiles-Leopard Seals (Penguins of Madagascar((2014))' * 'Bees-Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life)' * 'Bird Bingo-Rafael (Rio)' * 'Waitress-Eva (Penguins of Madagascar)' * 'Man Giving Thumbs up-Donkey (Shrek)' * 'Chef-Fowler (Chicken Run)' * 'Birthday Singers-Slugs (Flushed Away)' * 'Llamas-Various Horses' * '2 Men at Checkerboard-Ren and Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show)' * 'Woman With Piñata-Duchess (The Aristocats)' * 'Children with Pinata-Berlioz, Marie, and Toulouse (The Aristocats)' * 'Guards-Foosas (Madagascar)' * 'Guard in Warthog Form-Pumbaa (The Lion King)' * 'Guard in Lizard Form-Bing (Angry Beavers)' * 'Guard in Ostrich Form-Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run)' * 'Guard in Octopus Form-Stretch (Toy Story 3)' * 'Guard in Gorilla Form-King Kong ''' * Guard in Cow Form-Dash (The Little Mermaid 2:Return To The Sea) '' * ''Turtle Kuzco-Verne (Over the Hedge) * Bird Kuzco-Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Whale Kuzco-Whale (Finding Nemo) * 3rd Guard-Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Bouncing Owner-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Kitten Yzma-Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) Scenes: * The Snowman's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World" * The Snowman's New Groove Part 2-Courage's Arrival/The Snowman's Advisor * The Snowman's New Groove Part 3-Olaftopia * The Snowman's New Groove Part 4-Nightmare Moon's Revenge * The Snowman's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner * The Snowman's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job * The Snowman's New Groove Part 7-Courage Returns Home * The Snowman's New Groove Part 8-Demon Stallion! * The Snowman's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Courage to the Rescue * The Snowman's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power * The Snowman's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge * The Snowman's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit * The Snowman's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut * The Snowman's New Groove Part 14-A Stallion Alone/Friends, Finally * The Snowman's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Courage's House * The Snowman's New Groove Part 16-The Chase * The Snowman's New Groove Part 17-Nightmare Moon Confronts Olaf/Spirit * The Snowman's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials * The Snowman's New Groove Part 19-Nightmare Moon's Pig Form * The Snowman's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove * The Snowman's New Groove Part 21-End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") * The Snowman's New Groove Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Channels Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channel Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Dailymotion Category:Vimeo Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:YOUTUBE Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof